Insane Happening
by MystiMess
Summary: Gaara has his memories, Sakura doesn't. What will happen when he finally sees her again? With a GIRLFRIEND! Third story of the original "Insane Tragedy" SORRY I'VE TAKEN FOREVER, BUT I PROMISE I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY.
1. Author's Note

**Alright everyone! All my lovely, loyal fans who I love oh so much! :D Haha**

**Here it is, the final story of this "Insane" series. First there was ****Insane Tragedy****, then it turned to ****Insane Catastrophe****, and now, finally, ****Insane Happening****. **

**So, like the last one, I thought I'd give you a little out-take on this…since there will **_**deffinitely**_** be a few…strange, and weird things that I have never written before, and I'm very excited on trying to write about this. **

**The first new thing: is that I'm writing in a **_**guy's**_** point of view, something I've obviously never done before. This story is **_**completely**_** written in Gaara's point of view (I know that ****Sasori's True Love**** had some scenes in Sasori's pont of view, but I wasn't exactly trying to get in a guy's mind at the time). So, just in case I have any guy readers here, I apologize if I don't get the guy's mind exactly correct. If you have any ideas/advise on for helping me with Gaara's boy mind, I'll eagerly accept it.**

**Another new thing: I've been meaning to do this for a while, but haven't gotten around to it very much. You see, the other main character in this story is bisexual. Directly spoken, Sakura is into guys **_**and**_** girls. Since I am, I thought it would be kinda' cool to write about it in another person's perspective. Also, another main character in this-I want to say she's a minor character, but she **_**does**_** play a key role in this-is lesbian. Now, if anyone-anyone at all-is offended by anything I have written on this story, I truly do apologize. I thought about this idea for a little bit, and I completely loved it, and I really wanted to try it. And I'm trying to make it as ok as possible.**

**Also, I'm going to repeat what I did in the last stories. **_**My Immortal **_**by **_**Evanescence**_** was ****Insane Tragedy****, **_**Memories**_** by **_**Within Temptation **_**was ****Insane Catastrophe****, and finally, **_**Far Away**_** by **_**Nickelback**_** is ****Insane Happening****. **

**So, an actual summary on this; one that isn't so short:**

**Gaara-now known as Gaara Ryuu-has all his memories from him and Sakura. He's sixteen, and has been kicked out of every school he's been to. He's starting his Junior year of high school at another new school, **_**Nonote High**_**, where he sees something he's been looking for since he was four. Sakura-now known as Sakura Higurashi-went to **_**Nonote High**_** as well. She's also sixteen, and a junior. But too bad for Gaara, she doesn't seem to have her memory at all. He doesn't seem too dissapointed-knowing he can get his girl back-until he sees **_**Ashley**_**. Who is this Ashley girl? Oh, no one too much, just Sakura's girlfriend. **

**So, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you ****Insane Happening**

**~Mysti**


	2. What Am I Gonna' Do?

"Gaara, get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

I opened my eyes, and I was greeted with the black ceiling. I yawned as I sat up, then stretched out my limbs.

Time for the first day of junior year, at a new school…_Goddamn!_ Sakura _better_ be at this school! I'm tired of looking for her at every single damn school I go to.

So, the new family of mine is pretty awesome, I'll admit. For one, they're Hell nicer, two, they actually have cash, and three, they don't give up on me.

I got into my _Corvette_, and headed out to the new school. My fashion really hasn't changed all that much; today I was wearing a black t-shirt, black ripped jeans, and black vans. Nothing special.

The school was only ten minutes from the house, so when I got there, I was semi-early. There were quite the many students, but still not close enough for school to be starting. As I parked my car, I first noticed a group of students wearing all black. _Guess I know who I'll be hangin' out with. _

Then, as I walked out of the parking lot, I saw a _Ducati_. Prettiest one I had ever seen probably; it was purely black, even the rims were black. The person on top of the bike parked next to my car; he had on a black helmet, a black biker's jacket, and skinny pants with boots. But that's when I realized something…his body looked a little too _feminine_ to be a man's body. _Could it be a chick?_

That's when she took off her helmet. The first thing I noticed about her was her lucsious pink her, streaked with black. Then I noticed her beautiful emerald eyes; those eyes I could get lost in forever and ever, never finding my way out. Her face hadn't changed much, only looked more mature, but that was probably due to age; she had to be sixteen now, since she could drive.

She walked over to the guys in black, and I was about to go over to her, but then…she looked at me. She looked at me for a quick second, then looked back at them, smiling.

She's forgotten.

She doesn't remember our past life together. She probably doesn't remember a single thing, which means I'll have to lay low. I have to get her memory back of course, but it'll take time, most likely.

I walked to a bench and sat down, listening intently to her and the guy's conversation.

"Hey Saku! What up girl?" a scrawny guy with a black mohawk and piercings on both his ears asked her.

"Hey Kyle," she smiled. "How was your summer, boys?"

"It was fucking awesome!" a dude with more piercings I had ever seen answered. "I got laid at least twice a weak!"

Sakura and them all laughed, "Nice Randy!" the guy named Kyle responded. "What about you, Max?"

A guy with normal looking hair-brown and shaggy-answered, "Pretty boring, actually. That bitch broke up with me, so I had nothing to do."

"Aw, poor baby," Sakura said sarcastically, and they all laughed.

"What about you, Saku? What'd you do?" Max asked, grinning.

"Tch, nothing. Since Ash went on that fucking cruise, there was effing nothing to do. So I ended up playing video games with Mikey and Matt."

"Oh yeah!" two guys that were twins high-fived. "The hot chick hung out with us!" they both laughed.

"Haha, too bad none of you can have her," Randy grinned.

"No one can," Max chimed in.

"Not true," she disagreed. "Someone can have me," and she grinned, skipping away from them, and then yelled. "Ashley!"

I turned, and saw a beautiful-though not as beautiful as my Sakura-girl. She had black hair reaching to her mid-back, dark purple eyes, and light skin. She was wearing a black tanktop, a black and red plaid skirt with some black leggings, and then some of those black ballet shoes.

The girl smiled at Sakura, and then playfully ran to her. "Sakura!"

Obviously they were close, probably best frie-

Then they kissed.

Not just a friendly kiss on the cheak either, but a full on kiss to the mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around the girl's waist loosely but protectively, as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, stashing them in her glorious pink and black hair. After maybe two minutes, one of Sakura's hands moved lower, grasping Ashley's ass, and pulling her closer to her. Then-maybe I was imagining it, who knows-Sakura's tongue visibly went into Ashley's mouth, and I could _swear_ I heard her moan.

Watching that hurt. It hurt me so deeply inside, I felt myself loosing control. All I wanted to do was tear them apart, and kiss Sakura like a man. Jealousy was boiling to the top of me, and it took all that I had to not come in between them.

Finally, about five minutes later, they pulled apart, and were smiling at each other. Then, they removed their arms and linked hands, walking to the guys.

"Dayuum! Have I ever told ya' you guys making out is fucking hot?" Kyle excaimed.

Ashley and Sakura laughed at this. "You might've mentioned it," Ashley grinned.

"A couple dozen times," Sakura finished, grinning as well.

They all laughed.

Ashley removed her hand from Sakura's for a moment, then pulled it around her waist, letting it rest on her hip while she cuddled into Sakura's side and Sakura clutched her closer.

"So, any new students?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, most of em' guys, again."

"Damn!" Sakura cursed. "That means more of them hitting on her."

Ashley sighed, "Saku, it's not like I'm gonna' do anything. No need to get jealous, I'm les, not bi."

Sakura sighed as well, "Yeah, I know, but still. You know me, Ash, I get jealous too easily." She stuck her tongue out at her.

Ashley giggled, "But shouldn't. Hell, _I'm_ the one who has to worry, since you're into both."

Sakura laughed too, putting her face into Ashley's neck, then whispered something that made Ashley blush.

Then I left.

I couldn't take it anymore. My girl…with another girl?! Ugh! It just makes me so mad! Angry! More than angry! Kami!

I walked into my homeroom class and sat down in the back.

_What am I gonna' do?_


	3. Surprised

I was the first person to arrive in the class-'cept for the teacher of course. I sat in the back, next to a window, and waited for the bell to ring.

When it eventually did, everyone started walking in. I noticed that a lot of the school's population was preps, which sucked-obviously. I had at least effing five cheeleaders-all of which stared at me longer than needed to. Then, there were at least ten jocks; don't know for which sports, but it was obvious they were jocks by their stature and jackets. The rest of the students just seemed ordinary; nerdy, goth, normal, and Sakura.

Sakura! Fuck, she's in this class?! Sweet!

All the chairs were empty-'sides the one next to me-so she walks to the back, and sits at my table, since all the tables had two seats. Obviously, we'll be doing a lot of group stuff in Physics. Which is better for me in the end.

She turned to me, and graced me with her perfect smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Higurashi."

I was silent for a moment, getting lost in her eyes, when I realized she talked. "Oh, um, I'm Gaara Ryu. Nice to meet ya' too."

"So, you new, right?" she asked, still smiling.

"Mhm." _Nice, Gaara. Nice._

"Why'd you leave your old school?"

"Got kicked out," I said easily, smirking.

Her eyes widened, but then she laughed. "Why? What'd you do? Smoke pot on campus?"

I grinned, "No, but I should've."

She laughed more. "Then what'd you do?"

I felt my grin widen, "I went up to the principle, called him some nasty names, and asked if he would expel me."

She laughed again, though this time it was closer to a giggle. "Why'd you do that?"

I shrugged. "Hated the school. It was boring."

"And this school is better?" she snorted.

"I think so," I smirked.

"Alright class! Settle down, please," the teach commanded. "Now, since we have many new students this year, the district wanted us to have you all take surveys; talking about the basic stuff about you. Name, age, favorite color, favorite food, favorite band, favorite tv show, favorite movie," he read off a list. "Also, they decided they wanted us to also have on the surveys your sexuality and status. They felt the need for this so you would know who's availabe and what not. So, I'll hand out the surveys, and when everyone's done, you will all read them out."

So, we had ten minutes to work on it, and it was boring! Haha, till eventually, it was my turn. Though I said it all very generic, like they all did. "Name: Gaara Ryu. Age: 16. Favorite color: black. Favorite food: rice."-I really don't have a favorite food-"Favorite band: Slipknot. "Favorite tv show: I don't really watch tv. Favorite movie: Underworld and Billy Madison. Sexuality: straight. And status is single."

"Thank you, Gaara. Now, next?"

My Sakura was the last person, and truly, I'm glad we saved her for last.

"So, unlike y'all, I'm gonna' do this more fun and lax, k? The name is Sakura Higurashi. I'm 16, and lovin' it!" She grinned. "My fave color is negro." She stuck her tongue out. "My favorite food is every chick's favorite-no matter what they say-chocolate!" She giggled this time. "Favorite band_s_"-she emphasized on the 's'-"are Avenged Sevenfold and Escape The Fate. Favorite show_s_ are Family Guy and South Park. My favorite movie_s_ are Cloverfield, Wall-e, and Lost Boys one and two. My sexuality is bi, and I am currently in a relationship with the best girl in the world. And for those of you who will be flirting with her, you leave her the fuck alone, understood? Ashley is _mine_. And plus, you'd be waiting your breath; she's les, so back the fuck off, got it?"

And with that, she sat back down, smirking. The moment I looked away from her-and it wasn't even for very long-I noticed _every single guy_ staring at her with lust in their eyes. _Ah, crap!_

"Thank you, um…Sakura. That was very…insightful…"

"Glad you enjoyed it," she chimed in, grinning. Then, she turned to me. "Surprised?"

"You have _no_ idea."


	4. Why?

Physics ended, and I headed for English.

The new Sakura, I'll admit, seems kind of more fun than my old Sakura. This one isn't afraid to be loud, and she's so out-spoken, and so random. My Sakura was so quiet, and so…I love my Sakura more than anything, but…I think being re-born like this, was a good thing for her. She seems so _happy_.

I walked into the class, and there were already a couple of students in there. Two of them, I noticed, were those two twins Sakura had been talking to. Mikey and Matt I believe? Anyway, I headed in that general direction, and sat behind them.

They turned around, probably realizing I was new, and looked immediately at what I was wearing, then at each other, then back to me. _What the fuck? Are they gay or something?_

"Hey," one of them said. "The name's Mikey. This is my bro, Matt."

"Hi," I looked at them both, nodding. "I'm Gaara."

"Nice to meet you," Matt put out his hand for a shake.

"Same, I guess," I shook his hand.

"So, you into any good bands?" Mikey asked this time.

"Depends on what you mean by good bands. If you're talking about rap, then 'fraid I don't know any good bands."

The laughed. "What are you into then?"

"Slipknot, Avenged Sevenfold, Sum 41, Iron Maiden, Underoath…Stuff like that." I shrugged.

They looked amazed, then grinned at the same time. I swear, they were like mirror images of each other. "We'll get along great then," Matt said.

"Why?" I asked, getting kind of annoyed. These guys were weird, if it weren't for them knowing Sakura, I wouldn't bother my time with them.

"'Cause, we pretty much hate anyone who listens to that crap shit. Like Sakura says, 'Can't spell crap without rap'." They laughed.

"Sakura?" I asked, immediately looking at them.

"You know her?" Matt looked surprised.

"Well, I mean, I met her in first period."

"Oh, well that's good then." He grinned, "Did you two get along?"

_What the fuck?!_ "Uh, I guess? I don't know."

"Well, did you flirt with her?" Mikey asked.

"No," I said immediately. "She's dating someone, so why would I flirt with her?"

They laughed again. "Then she probably got along with you."

"Oh…why?"

"Sakura hates it when guys flirt with her. And if, on the off they don't flirt with her, she usually befriends them."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and when you eventually meet her girlfriend, Ashley, don't flirt with her either. Sakura is _insanely_ jealous."

I knitted my brows, "Why? I thought Ashley was lesbian?"

"Oh she is," Mikey said.

"But Sakura still gets jealous," Matt finished.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a big flirt then," I shrugged.

They grinned, and nodded.

"Alright class…"

And the lesson began.

-----------------------

I headed over to Spanish class next, and that was pretty boring. None of Sakura's friends were in that class, so I just sat in the back and pretended like I was paying attention. A couple of chicks were checkin' me out, but I just glared at them till they looked away.

After that was Calculus. In that class, I met pretty much the rest of the dudes Sakura was hanging out with. Kyle, Randy, and Max. They were all pretty cool I guess, and I learned we all have a lot in common. Music, shows, movies, etc.

Finally it was lunch, and they had invited me to sit with them, so of course, I agreed.

"Hey Sakura!" Randy called from the table we were sitting at.

I looked up and saw her and Ashley already with food on their tray, and heading in our direction.

When she saw me, she smiled. "Hello again, Gaara. I thought the guys would get along with you." I smirked. "Well, Ashley, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is my girlfriend, Ashley."

"Nice to meet you," I heard her say as they sat down across from me.

"Likewise," I nodded.

"So, I take it this one didn't try to flirt with you, Saku?" Ashley giggled.

Sakura grinned. "Surprisingly no." She looked at me. "I wonder why that is?"

"Why? Do you want me to flirt with you?" I grinned back.

She stuck her tongue out, and everyone else laughed, including Ashley. "Be serious."

I chuckled, then said, "Because, you said you were with someone. Why would I flirt with you if you already had someone you're obviously very serious about?"

She looked amazed at first, then grinned again. "Alright, Gaara's officially my new best friend."

All the guys groaned, jokingly of course. "No fair!" either Matt or Mikey called, then everyone laughed again.

I was just confused the entire time. Boy are they random.

I looked at Sakura, taking in her beauty. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to be so hard to resist? Why do I have to wait for her? Why can't I just grab her and kiss her like I use to?

I sighed outwardly. Why do we have to be tortured like this?


	5. Learning

The day finally ended, and I was thrilled to be leaving. Not that I didn't want to be with Sakura and all, but I needed some time to think about all this. Now that Sakura is confident, has a girlfriend, and doesn't remember anything, I have to think of a plan. But unfortunately, it'll be a plan that takes time.

I got to my _Corvette_, and turned on the engine. But right before I was about to go, I saw Sakura and Ashley heading over to her _Ducati. _Sakura handed the helmet to Ashley-who put it on-and she smiled at me.

"Nice ride," she commented.

I grinned, "You too. Don't see a lot of chicks with those between their legs."

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I much prefer riding bikes, not guys."

"So you say," I said sarcastically, smirking.

She rolled her eyes again, kicking off the ground, "See ya' tomorrow!" And they were off.

I headed back home then, turning the radio on. _Dear God_ by Avenged Sevenfold was the first thing to pop on, and I laughed. Someone's tryin' pull one on me up there. Playin' a song that I can relate to, how nice.

When I got home, I saw my new mom's car; guess that means she's home.

"Hey Gaara!" she called when I got in. "How was school? Should I expect to have to send you to another one?"

I shook my head when I got to the kitchen, "Na, I like this one."

She looks at me, surprised. "Really? Why?"

I shrugged, "Just do."

"Is it a girl?"

Sometimes I _swear _this woman is psychic! "Yeah, mom."

She stops what she's doing, and looks at me in the eyes. "You honestly want to stay at a school because you met a girl? That you've only known one day?"

I nodded immediately, "Yes."

She looks at me suspiciously, then, "Is it that one girl you told me about all those years ago?"

What gir-Oh! That's right. When I was younger, she asked me why I did horrible in every school she ever sent me to, and I told her I was looking for someone. A girl. A girl that was very important to me.

And then I nodded again, "Yes. It's her."

She smiled at me, "Finally. Now I don't have to worry about anymore schools."

I laughed, and then headed to my room. That woman was pretty amazing, I have to give her that. "Dad" is lucky to have her. And I guess she's lucky to have him too; they deserve each other.

I sat on my bed, and sighed. So, what to do? My only _real_ problem is probably Ashley…If it weren't for her, Sakura could be mine quickly and easily, but since she is there, I need to think of something.

Well, before I get any planning done, I should probably find out their history. There, that's a plan. I'll ask…well, I'm sure the twins would tell me, and then I can probably ask Sakura _and_ Ashley, though the questions for them need to be simple. How long have you been goin' out? Who asked who out? Etc.

I layed back on my bed, when I heard, "_I cry…she said as you walked away, try not to lose you-"_

"Yello'?"

"_Hey dude, it's me, Mikey."_

I smirked, "Yeah, I know. Got your contact on my phone, 'member?"

I heard him laugh on the other side, _"Haha, yea. Anyway dude, wanna' go to the mall? We're all headin' there to catch a movie or something."_

I thought about it, maybe a good time to ask questions. "Who's goin'?"

"_Just us guys. Saku and Ash have a date tonight, we already asked."_

As much as I wanted to see Sakura, this would be the perfect chance to ask about them. "Yeah, sure."

"_Alright. Meet us there in thirty minutes?"_

I nodded, "Sure."

"_Alright, see ya' man."_

"Bye," and I hung up.

I got off my bed and grabbed my wallet, before walking out my room and heading downstairs.

"Where you going hunney?" mom asked.

"Out with some friends," I said, passing her in the kitchen. "Be back before ten, 'kay?"

She nodded and smiled, waving. "Have fun!"

Can't help but love that woman, I grinned as I walked out of the house. I hopped in my car, and sped off to the mall.

I arrived at the mall, a little earlier than thirty minutes, but I didn't have to wait long.

The guys showed up not long after, and we greeted each other, yada yada yada.

We decided to head over to the food court, and apparently check out girls. I mentally rolled my eyes.

We all sat down, and now was my chance to ask about my Sakura and Ashley.

"So…" I started. "How long have Sakura and Ashley been goin' out for anyway?"

They all looked at each other, and then Randy said, "Since they were about fourteen."

"Who asked who?"

Mikey smirked, "You want the whole bio on the girls?"

I grinned, nodding. "Yeah, I'm awfully curious."

"Alright, Mikey, why don't you tell em', huh? You know em' better than anyone," Kyle suggested.

"Hey!" Matt protested.

They all held in a laugh, "Oh, come on, Matt, you know it's true."

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, "Yeah yeah yeah."

I looked at Mikey then, ready to hear the "bio" of the girls.

He grinned, "Alright, we'll start off with the basics. First, Sakura. Matt and I met her in sixth grade, and we were all pretty much inseperable. Wherever she was, we were, and vise versa. We met these losers freshman year." The guys all glared at him, and Matt laughed. "So, Sakura had her first boyfrien in sixth grade…Me." I felt myself look shocked for a moment, but I turned it back to passive. "Yeah, but that was only for like a week."

"Who broke up with who?" I found myself asking.

"She broke up with me, said it was too weird to be dating one of her best friends. Like her brother, almost." I nodded, "So anyway, when we reached eighth grade, she had her first _girlfriend_. Matt and I were _really_ surprised, but it was kinda' hot…" he chuckled, and I held in my growl. "Then we got to high school, where we met these bozos, and she met _Ashley_." All the guys looked practically mad, but a guilty mad.

I looked at them confused, but then Kyle said, "We'll explain after. Tell him about Ashley, Randy."

Randy nodded immediately. "Ash and I have been neighbors forever, so we've pretty much been best friends for forever." I nodded, "So, she's had a…pretty harsh life…She knew she was into girls when she was in fourth grade, and was worried about her folks finding out, so she asked me to _pretend_ to be her boyfriend…I agreed completely. I had the _biggest_ crush on her, even though I knew she was into chicks. I kinda' was hoping that I'd change that perspective for her, but I never did. Then, we got to high school. I was _still_ pretending to be her boyfriend. She even asked me once why, but I just told her it was 'cause I didn't want her getting in trouble. Truth was…" he sighed. "I was totally, and completely in love with her." I felt my eyes widen, and I again melted them back to passive. "We met these guys," he looked at the others. "And we all became friends instantly. Especially Ashley and Sakura, obviously. When Ashley found out that Sakura was bi, it was probably the happiest day of her life," he smiled sadly. "She told me that I didn't have to pretend anymore, and that I could have any girl I wanted. But I couldn't just _move on_. To this day, I'm _still_ in love with her…"

Kyle patted him on the back, then continued for him. "Sakura and Ashley had gotten together, and Sakura convinced her to come out to her rents, which she did. Though her parents _hated_ that she was lesbian, they were kind of okay with the fact that she was with Sakura."

"Why?" I asked on impulse.

"'Cause Saku's parents make _bucks_, dude. For Ash's birthday last year, they went to _Europe."_

"Wow," was all I could say. I really didn't care that she had money, but it was obvious that it was a big deal.

"And so, they've been together since," Kyle finished, then sighed. "But I don't think they'll _ever_ break up…"

And that's when I realized something…

"You guys are _all_ in love with Sakura, aren't you?"

They all looked down, even Randy, and said at the same time, "Yeah."

"I'm in love with em' both," Randy said. "But I said these losers could have Sakura. I _really_ want Ashley…more than anything…"

I looked at him, feeling sorry for him. All of them, actually.

"I know what that's like," I finally said.

They all looked at me, surprised. "Really?"

I nodded, "I was in love, once…but she doesn't even remember me…"

They looked even more shocked. "What?!" Mikey was the one to speak.

"Yeah, amnesia. I'm not even aloud to be with her anymore…until her memory comes back…"

"That sucks dude," Randy patted my back.

I shrugged, "It's okay. It'll be good eventually."

What these guys didn't know, was that the one who forgot me is Sakura. And I was going to do whatever it takes to get her back, and in my arms. To get her back…and be mine.


	6. Happy Birthday Ashley

Next day came by pretty quickly, and I was already hanging out with Sakura and her buddies. And out of those buddies, I'll admit to a closer friendship with Randy. Why? 'Cause he's the only one who's not _insanely_ in love with Sakura.

Anyway, the bell rang and Sakura and I headed off to Physics. Fun, right?

"Class, today during lunch will be a rally, and we're having a drawing for those of you who would like to sing a song dedicated to whoever you want. So if you would like to enter the drawing, please come up and sign your name on one of these little pieces of paper and put it in the bucket."

I thought this was the stupidest thing ever, but surprisingly enough, Sakura got up and cast her name in the bucket.

When she sat back down, I asked her why.

"'Cause," she grinned, "its Ashley's birthday today, and I want to sing her a song." She winked, and giggled then. She's too cute.

"Oh it is?"

She nodded, "Its fine that you didn't get her a present, though. You barely know her, so how would you know?" She grinned, "But our other friends don't get that treatment. They _have_ to get her a present, or I get _pissed_," she laughed, and I couldn't help but join her.

----------------------------------

Lunch came by _very_ slowly, but I think it was 'cause I was anxious to hear her melodious voice again. Though she wouldn't be singing for me, I could pretend she was. I could make believe.

"Alright everyone, your first singer will be…Donna Joe!"

Everyone clapped, and I was annoyed. This girl's voice was horrible, and she was singing some stupid song for her boyfriend by that Rihanna chick.

"Next we have…William Ademer!"

This kid was a freshman nerd trying to get some skanky-ass cheerleader by singing some random song from the Beatles.

After they booed him off, the dude announced the next person. "Thomas Latford."

Finally a normal looking person, and he was singing a song dedicated to his apparent sister who was going through chemo. That dude I had respect for; he was a senior and singing a song about his little sister.

"Alright lastly we have…Sakura Higurashi!"

Fuck yes!

All of us were cheering; actually, everyone was. Sakura was the hottest chick in the school; everyone knew that, even the girls who thought they were all that.

She grinned, "Okay everyone, I'm going to sing a song that is actually _good_. And I'm dedicating it to my girlfriend Ashley; I love you baby, happy birthday."

"_Shadows fall on yesterday,  
it's like time just __slips_

_away.  
I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.  
The dawn, it never shows it's head.  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing,  
A lock without a key.  
Like the brightest star you shine through.  
Ashley, __baby__, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
(I've got purpose once again.)  
If looks could kill you'd be the one,  
that takes my world and makes me __numb__.  
I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe.  
(I can't breathe.)  
And as the sunlight burns the sky,  
I see through my obsessive eyes.  
I'm nothing, without you I can't see.  
Like the brightest star you shine through.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.  
You're the strength I need to fight,  
You're the reason I still try.  
I'm the moth and you're the light.  
Use these wings so I can fly,  
I can fly.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.  
I've got purpose once again.  
I've got purpose once again."_

Her voice is still as amazing as ever, if not better. And she was right, she actually sung a _good_ song; great, actually.

She came over to our table and all our friends were congratulating her, and Ashley gave her a big hug and kiss, whispering something into her ear.

When she came to sit in front of me, I grinned at her. "That was amazing. Your voice is incredible."

Her eyes widened in recognition for a few seconds, than she shook her head. "Whoah, déjà vu," she laughed.

And everyone laughed with her, but I didn't. I looked straight into her eyes and felt a hope I hadn't felt before. A hope that made me realize that I really _could_ get her back, and it might not be as hard as I originally thought.

Deep down inside, Sakura was _still_ mine, and she always would be…she just didn't know it yet.

-------------------------------------

When school ended, Sakura was telling us about a party at her house on Friday; it would be a party for Ashley.

I would go, sure; why not? Got nothing better to do, and its time spending with Sakura. Even if I'm with other people, at least I'll also be hanging out with her. It's better then not at all.

"Saku, you hangin' with Ash after school?" Randy asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Her rents are takin' her out for her birthday, and they invited me to come."

Ashley laughed, "Knowing them, it'll be about our 'expensive wedding'."

I couldn't help but let shock run over my features, and Kyle noticed.

"Yeah, Ash's family wants her and Saku to get married since Saku's all rich and everything," he laughed.

Sakura grinned, "Hey, even though they hate it that she's les, at least they accept me for _something_."

They all laughed.

"Well, best be getting outta' here," Maz said.

We all agreed and off went Sakura and Ashley on Sakura's bike; man, she looks hot on that thing!

I sighed and got into my car, heading home to do some pointless homework.

* * *

**Song: _Ashley_ by_ Escape The Fate_**


	7. What a Night!

It was Friday by now, and I was the last one to arrive for Ashley's birthday. Did I really wanna' be here? No, not really. But Sakura was here, and I had to do some ground work, try and get some déjà-vu like I did that one time…I don't exactly know how I'm going to, but it can't hurt to try just about anything.

Anyway, everyone was going to be here, and since Sakura's rents are out-as always-we're apparently going to be sleeping over. And, there's gonna' be alcohol-lots. I heard Sakura isn't a big drinker, thankfully, but of course, everyone else is-myself included. And for Ashley, I decided to buy her something simple, something I _knew_ her and Sakura could both enjoy-not something dirty!-but a CD, the new Slayer album.

So, back to the present, I walked up to the large wooden doors-her place was _massive_-and rung the door bell. Not more than five seconds later, a man in a suit-probably her butler-opened up the door and welcomed me in. And the second I walked in, there was loud music blaring from every which direction I could possibly see.

"Can I take your coat, sir?" the butler guy asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure…Thanks." I handed him my leather jacket, and under that was my red and black _As I Lay Dying _t-shirt, and then of course some black pants and vans. I was casual, of course, and I thanked the Heavens that Sakura liked casual.

In a matter of seconds, the butler proceeded to show me where the bathroom was-guess he knew I was a new friend-where the kitchen was, and where everyone else was, which was the main room.

"Hey Gaara!" Kyle waved, and everyone else noticed too and all said their 'Hello's.

"Hey guys. Where's Sak and Ash?" Of course I immediately that Sakura wasn't there; I only noticed Ashley because those two were basically always together.

Randy laughed, "Apparently the senoritas wanted some _alone time_."

I held in my growl and tried to calm myself, thankfully succeeding. And of course, I immediately noticed the beer and headed straight for it, grabbing a can of Bud Light; I was gonna' need it.

* * *

"Thank you everyone!" Ashley told us all after she received her last present. "They were really awesome."

Like I said, I got her a _Slayer_ CD, Randy got her a _Rancid_ t-shirt, Kyle bought her some red hair dye-same color as his Mohawk-Max got her the new Transformers movie, Mikey got her a dog collar, Matt got her a spiked bracelet, and Sakura got her a real diamond ring. Looking at all her stuff, Ashley definitely was happy, and as much as I hate it that she has my Sakura, I'm happy for her. She's had a shitty life, and yet she always keeps that smile on her face. If she wasn't competition, I'd see her as a little sister, but this little sister has my girl, and I will no matter what do anything I have to do to win her back.

"Alright guys," Sakura started saying. "Since it's getting late, we should start watching the movies."

"I vote on Transformers!" Max yelled and the rest of us laugh. No wonder he bought her that movie, so we could all watch it tonight, and no doubt, all the guys are gonna' imagine that Megan Fox chick naked. I rolled my eyes, though not letting anyone notice; boys this generation were so stupid.

"Alright," Ashley smiled, agreeing. Ha, who knows, maybe she wanted to look at Megan Fox's body like the rest of them.

So, since it was obvious we were all going to be in the main room to sleep, Ashley and Sakura of course got the couch and curled up together, Max got the huge chair, Kyle got one of the couches, and so did Randy, and the then the twins and I just hung out on the ground. Even though I thought I was gonna' end up befriending Randy more-since he's mainly after Ashley-I was surprised I found myself closer to the twins. In a weird, twisted way, they reminded me of Naruto. Naruto…How long could it have been? Last time Sakura and I had saw them was when him and Hinata were _my parents_, and that was in 2,000, and now it's 2,018. And Sakura and I had first met in 1,980. It's been eighteen years…Naruto and Hinata have gotta' be in their fifties at _least_, and Kankuro and Temari are probably in their late fifties…That's almost scary to think about. Tsunade's probably in her eighties as well…Kami, _why?_

They had already started the movie, and thankfully everyone was too engrossed by Megan Fox's ass to pay attention to my face. For I knew, there had to be pain written all over it. It's impossible for me _not_ to show this emotion. Everything that has happened…I can't believe it…None of it should even be real. When Sakura and I killed ourselves, that was supposed to be the end of it; we shouldn't have lived anymore, had these memories…Nothing. But here we are; for fourteen years Sakura waited for me to save her from that damned asylum, and even then, we ended up killing ourselves. Then she waits another fourteen years for me, and when I finally remember her, she gets shot and so do I by my supposed 'best friend'. And now here we are again, only instead of fourteen, it's sixteen…and it's me who remembers. I wish he had just died on that day so many years ago…Then neither of us would have to of dealt with this torture. I should just kill myself now…

My gaze lifted to Sakura's beautiful face, the face that had looked at me with such love years ago. Her eyes which let me into every one of her secrets, her skin which was so soft, her lips which I was so completely and irrevocably addicted to, and her body…That body that I could gladly spend the rest of my life admiring, that body which I had held and embraced so many times…no longer belongs to me.

No, that's not true at all. Sakura is mine, and she has been since before any of these kids were even born, before even Sakura and _I_ were born. We're meant to be, and nothing will stop me from proving that to her.

But what if…what if she is happier with Ashley?

I let my gaze wonder up to hers once again, and I knew immediately that it wasn't true. Sakura could only be _truly_ happy with me, no one else. No matter how cocky or arrogant that sounds, it's the truth and nothing but the truth. She's mine, and deep down inside of her, she knows it's true…I know she does. I can already see it in her eyes; she's happy and in love with Ashley, yes, but she knows there's something about me she wants as well, whether she admits it to herself or not. I will expose it, and take advantage of it, and _finally_ have her in my arms again.

* * *

It was about two in the morning, and I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up and just walked around, hearing some window open upstairs. I don't know exactly how I heard it, but I did, and I couldn't stop myself from following the noise. And when I _did_ find it, I realized it wasn't a window, but a balcony, one that seemed to be connected to Sakura's room…with Sakura standing there in the arms of the night. My feet took me to her, and I didn't argue with them. Finally a chance to be alone with her…How could I resist?

"Sakura," I heard myself saying. Was I even in control of my body?

She turned around and smiled at me, a smile that I hadn't seen in _years_, not to anybody, except me.

"I was waiting for you, my love," she said, her face never letting that smile go.  
"You remember me?" I was shocked to say the least, but so completely at the same time. My body was walking towards her.

"Of course, how could I ever forget you? I love you."

And with that, I leaped at her. My Sakura, my Sakura! She was back, and back in my arms once again.

"I love you too, sweetheart," and I kissed her. I kissed her heard and with all the amount of passion I could muster up. And she kissed me back, and it was like nothing else in the entire world. It was absolutely amazing, and I never wanted to let her stop.

I let my hands fall down her back and grab her perfect ass, and lift her up. She easily wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my shoulders. I took us to the bed, and gently laid myself on top of her, kissing her even harder than before, letting my tongue dart out of my mouth and probe her lips. I knew she would let me in, and I practically _growled_ in her mouth when she did. I had almost forgotten the taste of her mouth and how her sweet tongue felt against mine. My hands reached to the top of her nightgown and slide down the spaghetti straps that held to her shoulders, easily removing it and revealing a black bra and some black lacy…Thongs?! Ah well, they'll prove to come in handy in the end anyway.

Immediately I grabbed her breasts through her bra, and she moaned against my mouth and it took all I had not to take her right then and there. I moved my lips down her cheek to her neck where I lightly kissed it before sucking on it gently, planning to give her the mark that I had always loved giving her years and years ago. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she let them go under my shirt and attempt to remove it; I smirked. I hastily took it off, and returned to sucking at her neck as I shivered at the touch of her fingers on my skin. One of my hands followed the strap of her bra to the hooks on her back, easily unhooking it. Very gently, I pulled down her bra, gauging for her reactions, but to my utter happiness, she let me pull it down. And as I stared at her perfect breasts, I realized it was the first time I had actually ever seen them. _It's about time_, I thought. And I eagerly cupped both of them gently, watching her gasp and pant with want. I did it lightly at first, than gradually I began to get rougher and rubbed my thumbs against each of her nipples, which made her moan. Having loved it obviously, I got even rougher and even put my tongue to the test; she went wild in my arms, and I had never seen something so beautiful. I licked at her nipple lightly at first, grazing it slowly with my tongue, before actually taking it into my mouth and sucking on it. And damn, I sucked hard, too. How was I to resist? They were absolutely perfect, and were made for me to enjoy. Sucked on them harder and it only proceeded in making her moan even louder for me, which I completely enjoyed. I grinded into her crotch lightly, and I was actually surprised to feel her buck up against me as well. I looked at her blushing cheeks before making eye-contact with her; she wanted it as much as I did, and damnit, we deserved it.

I easily slipped off her thong-still sucking on her nipple-and hastily removed my boxers. When I finally removed my mouth from her nipple, she whimpered and I almost decided to go back up and just suck on them again-_almost_, but I had other things in mind. Both my hands continued to play with her breasts, distracting her attention to there, and I lightly kissed her stomach lower and lower until I got to her shaven area, glad that she _did_ shave it. I kissed her clit gently, and she became even wilder, surprisingly. I pressed my tongue against it, testing it out, and a loud, lustful moan escaped her lips and I had to hold in a moan from myself. I licked at the entrance to her pussy and continued to become gleeful at her moans of lust, before I finally slipped my tongue into the depths of her most secret place-that belonged to me, and only me. Only I could ever be welcomed here; it was mine. She continued to moan louder and louder as I licked all the way through her pussy, wanting to moan again in ecstasy at her taste. It was better than anything I had ever tasted before, and I swear I would drink this every day…Perhaps she would let me?

"Gaara," she moaned out my name, and I realized I couldn't do this anymore; I had to take her.

"I want you, Sakura," I growled out as I reluctantly removed my mouth from her beautiful, wet pussy.

"Then take me, Gaara…Make me completely yours."

It was all the invitation I needed before I slid one of my fingers into her and her eyes widened as she gasped. Another deep, lusty moan escaped from her lips, and I easily slipped in another finger, going in faster, grounding my fingers into her pussy.

"Gaara…"she again moaned out my name, and before I knew what I was doing, I was pointing my shaft at the entrance of her pussy, looking at her, making sure it was what she wanted.

She simply smiled at me, "Gaara…Wake up."

What?

In seconds the bed and Sakura disappeared into black nothingness. No! What had happened?! Is it Sasuke? Where is he? I kill him!-

Water splashed in my face in the next instant. Where was I? I looked around, and saw Sakura and everyone else in front of my face, looking at me weirdly.

That's right…we were at the sleep over. I looked at Sakura in the face, feeling sad and almost wanting to cry; it was just a dream.

"Gaara, you alright?" she asked, concerned. "You started moving all violent and shouting out that you were gonna' kill some guy named Sasuke."

I shook my head, "Really?" I faked a laugh, "Sorry."

"Who's Sasuke?" she asked me curiously. "He sounds sorta' familiar…"

Again I looked at her in her eyes and saw something in there; recognition, but for what, she did not know. But it did not matter, she had almost remembered something, and it was good enough for me.

"Just don't worry about it," I told her.

She shrugged, "Alright."

Speaking of Sasuke, what even happened to him? He'd be in his fifties too…As should Itachi. I wonder what happened to them.

And I almost couldn't hide the smirk that reached my face. _Maybe I should look for em'._


	8. Adventure

It was the next day by now, and the only reason I didn't ditch was so I could see my beloved Sakura. I missed her. Grant it, it had only been a day since Ashley's party, but dammit, I needed to see my woman. It felt wrong without her, felt abnormal, strange, weird…and all the words above. I needed her, and I know she needed me.

But anyway, the reason I had wanted to ditch was because I was going to go on a little adventure. Last night, I had done a little research. The Uchiha brothers were stuck in my head, and I was curious about what had happened to them. I knew they'd be around fifty by now, since it really isn't that long ago since the first time Sakura and I were together. Actually, I swear, it's like we've only gotten a two year break from all the misery of living. Nevertheless, and away from that awful subject, I was curious; and not just about the brothers, but about everyone else as well.

I had discovered that Sasuke actually killed himself not much after Sakura and I committed suicide. There wasn't much about it, since they didn't want a lot released about it, but it was a rumor that he had killed himself so he could "join the love of his life". What a joke. His brother, however, was still alive…and in the same place Sakura had been. And, coincidentally, Tsunade still ran the place. Gawd, how old could she be? Eighties? More? I had no idea, and it shocked the hell out of me finding out that she was still alive! Naruto and Hinata were still alive of course; I remembered my life as their son, so it wasn't too hard to find them. They had only moved once from back when I was there son, and they, of course, had another. Hopefully this one wasn't some other reincarnation-like Sasuke or something! That would suck-they need an a_ctual_ kid. It would get them away from all the shit that we put them through.

I also found some things about my siblings, Kankuro and Temari. They were still alive as well; gawd, how I loved the internet. It had definitely enhanced within the last couple decades. And as I read on some things, paid some cash to get more information, I soon knew where they lived, and knew I'd be making a couple of visits. The only reason I hadn't gone last night was because of my mother. Normally, sure, I don't have to follow her rules so much; she knows how I am, and knows, for the most part, that I'm not normal. However, no one else knows that, and so if I didn't show up for dinner with the grandparents, that wouldn't look very good on her part. And my new mother was a damn saint, so even I could respect her wishes for that. However, I had no qualms about going today, and mom said I could stay out late because of her having me at dinner last night. Again I say, the woman's a damn saint.

I was going to visit Tsunade first. That's where everything truly began, after all. The place I met Sakura, the place I took Sakura from, and the place I knew I'd have to take her one day. She would absolutely get her memories after seeing it, I knew; it was only a matter of time before I took her there. After seeing Tsunade, and hopefully talking to Itachi a bit, I was going to see Temari and Kankuro; they were on the way to Naruto and Hinata's. So, I figured it'd be perfect that way.

I even had the urge to look up Ino; I couldn't help it. Seemed as though she was a lonely old lady who had no life except to sell flowers. I was still in debate if I should visit the skank, since she would also be on the way of Naruto and Hinata's. Wouldn't go there for anything special, but it would be rather funny.

But anyway, back to the current time. I shoved in my ear phones into my ears, and turned on the I-pod. Technology had truly gotten much better. _Wake Up_ by Suicide Silence was the first to pop on, and I left it there. Love the song; entertaining as hell, and made me laugh a bit. When I had first heard this song, it sort of was a little reminiscing of Sakura. Weird, but it was, and it made me feel better sometimes.

* * *

Classes were boring of course, and finally it was time for lunch. I just wanted this day to hurry up already. I was anxious-but of course, the second I saw Sakura, it felt as though time was going by too fast, and I just simply wanted to stare at her gorgeous face for hours and hours on end.

I got my food, and walked over to the table where we sat. It was like we had a total seating arrangement. Me and Sakura sat at the head of the table, Randy sat next to me, Ashley sat next to Sakura, the twins were next to Randy, and Mark and Kyle sat on the side of Sakura. It seemed everyone just naturally sat there, but I didn't mind-I had the best spot. I got to stare at Sakura throughout lunch, and though she would sometimes lean into Ashley and whisper to her, it was still entrancing to watch her.

Lunch ended quickly; it was bittersweet. As much as I wanted to keep watching Sakura, I needed this day to end. I had my little adventure to go on.

* * *

School was over, and I rushed to my car, swung my bag into the passenger seat, turned the car on, and raced out of the school, and onto the freeway. Though I knew where the asylum was, I still had to get directions. It was about a two hour drive from the school, without traffic, and directions were definitely handy since they had changed things over the years. So as I road in my convertible, I kept the top down, and blared my I-pod music, since I had plugged it into the radio. Again I say, I love technology.

There was traffic on the freeway, which I expected, and thankfully it wasn't absolutely terrible. I knew there was going to be some, since it was right after school. People were getting out of school, work, etc., and so I was prepared for a three hour drives. Thankfully, it was only two and a half hours. And the traffic hadn't been bumper to bumber-thank _God!_-so it wasn't as bad as I would have thought.

I got off the freeway eventually, and recognized some things, and then saw some new things as well. For example, the school; it still had the basic things still there, the structure was all the same, but it looked like some buildings were fixed up, and so were the gates and the sign. A part of me actually wanted to visit this, too. Though I had never cared for it back then, looking back, I actually wish I had been a little more appreciative towards it. Oh gawd, who knew I would have missed high school? I shook my head, chuckling, and drove away.

Soon, I was at my old neighborhood, and I couldn't help but to go in and look at my old house. I didn't look long, but I did stop and stare at it for a bit. It wasn't the house I was born at or anything, but it was the house I was in longest my first life. It had a lot of memories. Temari and Kankuro of course, and then birthday parties, drunks, druggies, almost burning, Naruto and the gang…and then of course, Sakura. We were here our last night of being alive. This was where we had killed ourselves, and I couldn't but to wonder if the people who lived here now knew the story about it.

"Excuse me!" someone called, and I barely registered someone coming out of my old house, and over towards me. Shit. This could be considered loitering.

"Sorry ma'am," I said politely, starting the engine again.

"No, it's completely fine," she said, stopping at my car. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties; not bad looking actually, and I noticed the diamond ring on her ring finger. Fancy. Why would she be in this neighborhood then?

"I saw you looking at the house…are you interested?" she asked me.

Shock ran over my eyes. "What?"

"We're moving, and need to sell the house. I saw you looking at it out the window, and so I couldn't help but to wonder if you were interested?" She looked like she wanted to get out of here, you could just tell, and all she had to do was sell the house.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only sixteen," I told her. Otherwise, I'd gladly buy the house. I'd buy it in a heartbeat, and I hadn't realized just how much I wanted my old house back until right now.

"Oh," she muttered, dejected. Gawd, how I wanted the house!

"But maybe…" The second I said that, her eyes glittered with hope. "How many other offers have you gotten?"

"Oh, none yet," she said immediately. "We actually won't be moving for a while. We still need to find a house and everything, so it won't actually be put up on the market till December or so."

That gave me two months. "How 'bout this…don't offer this house to anyone else until then," I told her. "I need to do a couple of things before I get this house, but there's also a chance I won't be able to do it in time. So, if two months are up, you can sell it to whoever, but until then, you wait for me."

She nodded her head in total agreement, and I couldn't help but to grin. It didn't matter how much this house was. I would have it, and Sakura and I would live here. I know living in the past isn't supposed to be a good thing, but when it comes to this, I didn't care at all. This was exactly what Sakura and I needed. We needed to be around the old things, forget the bad things, and replace them with good things, good memories-for the both of us.

* * *

I headed to asylum.

I saw more and more buildings I recognized, and then noticed the changes as well. It was so weird; it was like I was going back in time, but then I wasn't. Everything had changed, yet had completely stayed the same. It was just weird. No other words could really describe it.

But when I reached the asylum, I noticed it hadn't changed at all-and that had me smiling like a big idiot. I hadn't wanted it to change; I wanted it to stay exactly the same way it had back when I first laid my eyes on it, and thought I was going to hate volunteering here. However, that idiot me hadn't realized that's where we would meet our first love, our only love. Sakura. The one girl I couldn't live without; the one _person_ I couldn't live without, and didn't want to live without. She was mine, and she always would be. Someone was giving us a chance to be happy together, and whoever that was, I thanked them with everything I had.

I parked against the side walk, took out the keys, got out, locked the car, and headed inside. I looked around as I did, looking for even the slightest of changes-but there were none. And again, a stupid grin appeared on my face. It was as if I was coming home again.

Walking in, I noticed everything was still the same as ever. Damn Tsunade, such a hard ass woman, but then I'm grateful for that as well. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met Sakura, wouldn't have fallen in love…and now my sappiness is even getting annoying to _me_.

There was a girl at the counter, probably only a few years older than me, and I went straight to her. "I need to see Tsunade," I told her immediately, not caring how rude I sounded.

Immediately, her cheeks darkened, and I groaned inwardly. I _so_ did not need some chick hitting on me. "She's, uh…she's busy," she said nervously.

"Tell her it's urgent, and that a guy named Gaara needs to speak with her." She seemed confused. "Now!" I barked, and she immediately scurried off to who knows where.

I sighed, and turned around, before going into one of the chairs. Déjà vu hit me like a mad man, and I couldn't help but to go back into old memories. Naruto and I here, sitting down, looking over the girl's files. Reading about Sakura and how she had killed over ten people, finding out she hated the light, she cut, etc. I remember I thought her file was completely fascinating, and that a pretty girl like that couldn't possibly be so insane. Actually, if the Uchiha brothers had never gotten to Sakura, I was sure she'd be some annoying preppy girl at school. However, she wasn't, and I knew that even if she was some sickly, annoying prep, I'd still be in love with her.

In just a few minutes, I heard a noise, and saw Tsunade-old version. Jeez, she got old; well what had I expected? Her to look exactly the same? Of course not! She may have looked good for a fifty-something year old back then, but she couldn't' be expected to hold her age for such a long time.

She looked at me, her eyes widened in shock, and she walked towards me, closer and closer. "Gaara? Is that really you?" she asked. Gawd, she even sounded old too, and a part of me hurt inside. Sakura and I continued to die, but never get old; our friends and people we knew had to go through our deaths, almost more than we had to, and they got old.

"Yeah, it's me," I told her quietly. "Well, me reincarnated, anyway. I have my memories though."

"Wh-Where's Sakura?" Her eyes glistened with tears, and I smiled a bit. Sakura was like the daughter she never had.

"She's about two hours away from here," I told her. "She doesn't remember anything though, but I finally found her."

A small smile touched her lips as well. "Naruto and Hinata told me about the first time you came back, back when you were in your last life. I never got to meet you, though. They told me your progress, though we were never sure if you would ever have your memories back. But then Sakura…"

I smiled a little bigger than. "Yes, Sakura. She came into my life, and she had all her memories of our life together. She found me, and it took me a bit, but I remembered. But then we-"

"Then you got shot." She obviously knew the story. "Raido got sent to prison, by the way. He's still there, actually." I had totally forgotten about that bastard; perhaps I should visit him too? "So, as much as it is nice to see you, Gaara…Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see everyone," I told her. I knew it might hurt some of them, but I desperately needed to see them. "And, I wanted to make sure I knew where everyone was. Because if I can't get her memories back, then if I introduce her to some people, I know for a fact that she'll get her memories back."

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked, a clever grin on her wrinkled face. "Am I the first you've come to see?" I nodded. "Well, don't I feel honored."

We laughed a bit. "I also sort of wanted to see…Itachi," I told her, knowing this idea might be a problem.

Her eyes widened a bit, before she chuckled a little. "I should have expected as much. You know he's here, right? You know about Sasuke?" I nodded my head. She sighed, looking over at the clock, before nodding her head. "Alright, come this way," she told me, and she lead me into the door.

Again, I looked around. I still looked the same. Same halls, same doors, even some of the same screams and yells that I remember from the people before. And even though it was creepy and weird, I enjoyed it all. I enjoyed the screams, those yells, that clawing at the door…I really felt like I was home, even though I had never lived her. However, the love of my life had lived here for four years, and to me, that was good enough to be home. Everything truly started here; where we met, where we fell in love, and where she left so she could be with me forever.

The next thing I noticed, was a door, that had "CAUTION" written on it, and "DANGEROUS". He must be bad, but then again, of course he was. Look at what he and Sasuke had done to Sakura.

"You ready to see him?" Tsunade asked me.

I took in a deep breath, and then let it out. "Yep," I answered. She unlocked, then opened the door.


	9. I'm Back

And there he was; Itachi Uchiha. He was the most despicable, craziest man I had ever met in my entire life. Even before I had met Sakura, I never liked the guy. He always gave off a bad vibe, like he could kill you with just a glance or something. Back then, I ignored it-why the hell wouldn't I? But looking back, yeah, maybe I should have watched my back a little more.

Itachi was sitting on his bed, looking completely composed in his straight jacket. His eyes were closed, and his face was tilted down. I looked him over, just for a quick second, and actually smirked at what I saw. He was old, and it really was funny to see. The 'all-powerful' Itachi Uchiha, restrained, and in an insane asylum. This really might be fun.

"Long time no see," I said finally.

His head snapped up, and he looked straight at me. His eyes actually widened, and I felt my smirk growing a bit. He looked utterly surprised, in complete disbelief, and there was almost nothing that I could have enjoyed more.

"There's no way…" he muttered, though it was as if he knew it was true-he just didn't want to believe it.

"Oh yeah, Itachi; I'm back."

He sat there, just sat there, his eyes wide, and staring right into mine. In an instant he was up, and moved to come at me, and I flinched-before I noticed that he had cuffs around his ankles. They had chained him up, and the farthest he could go was about three feet away from me. He fought against his chains, but they were too strong for him. Maybe in his youngers they wouldn't have been, but he was in his fifties now-there was nothing he could do.

"How?" he asked simply.

"Reincarnation," I replied simply back. I wasn't going to mention Sakura being back, otherwise he might really try to escape from here, and though he was old, I wouldn't put it passed Itachi to be able to escape if he really wanted to.

"Sakura?"

"To hell if I know," I answered him.

He let out a sigh, and I silently smirked. You're never getting your grimy little fingers on her again.

"I just thought I'd pay a visit," I told him, grinning openly at him, and he simply glared-and hey, even a little growl out of the great Uchiha.

"Leave," he told me.

"I'll do that when I feel like it," I told him, leaning against the wall. "I wanted to ask you a couple of questions first."

"Like?" His glare was still menacing, and even with those chains, I wanted to hurry this up.

"Why did you do it?"

I knew he knew of what I spoke; I knew he knew that I wanted to know about Sakura. She never got her answers out of the Uchiha brothers, simply because she knew what they would do to her-what they had been doing to her since they had met. When she got her memories back, I wanted to tell her.

"It's none of your business why I did it."

"Bullshit!" I cursed.

He chuckled, and this time I glared. I fucking deserved the truth, and Sakura did too.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked lazily, going back to his bed, and laying down.

"There's a couple of things I need to know so I can get over the past," I lied, looking him right in the eyes.

He sighed again, and surprised the hell out of me with his answer. "Might as well; nothing else to do around here. You might wanna' sit." Again, he chuckled, but I think it was more in memory of the past.

However, I knew this would be a lot to take in, or thought it would be, and so I sat against the wall, and looked at him expectantly. "Go on."

"I saw her first; let me make that very clear. Sasuke always claims that he was the first to lay eyes on her, but it was me. I saw her maybe a year before she killed her father. I saw her, battered and bruised, and though she was very young, I still thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And that year later, when Sasuke and I found her, I knew I had to have her. Sasuke was clearly the same way, and so, we had a contest between ourselves-who could get her attention.

"Sakura was a deadly little girl; cruel in her killing, whether she ever admitted it to you or not. She never really acted like it, but I knew she had that killer instinct within her." He smirked. "And that's how I knew she was meant to be with me.

"Sasuke, though yes, I will admit he was a fearsome predator, he couldn't compare to even Sakura, two years his junior. If they were the same age, she would be much more deadly than he ever could have been. I will always believe, till the day that I die, that Sasuke was never a born killer like Sakura and I. Sasuke did it because I did it, and it was the only way we could survive.

"But anyway, I obviously wanted Sakura, and she knew very well that both I and my brother wanted her. However, my brother was much more obvious about it; he wanted to win the contest, and I was confident I would win. If Sasuke got her, he wouldn't be able to keep her-wouldn't be able to handle her like I could, and so I was patient. I would be the one she wanted.

"Sakura was the most delectable thing out there, and the reason we did all that we did, was simply so we could have her. We wanted her, all to ourselves, to share with no one. And no matter how much it killed her, we didn't care; we didn't want her emotions, we wanted her for the kill, for what her body was sure to bring, and that scent that seemed to waif from that blood thirsty body of hers."

Hearing this about Sakura…it was sick, and not in the 'sick' that meant cool, but the 'sick' that meant it disturbed the fuck out of me. I knew she had to be mental in the head to do what she did; I knew it wasn't just the brothers, but the brothers had been a big part of it. If they had never introduced to her the killing, I know she would have only ever killed that first time.

But hearing…hearing she had a 'killer instinct'? It was disturbing, and I would admit it to sort of freaking me out-just a little. I knew I had never known every little thing about Sakura-how could I? But hearing these words, it made me feel like there was a whole other Sakura that I had never even met before. It was weird, and I didn't like it one bit.

"So the reason you did it was so you could fuck her?"

Itachi chuckled. "Basically."

And I felt even more disgusted. I was done here.

"Well, thank you," I said sarcastically, before getting up, and heading out.

"Anytime!" he called out, laughing, before I closed the door, and locked it. I was s_o_ never seeing him again, and Sakura would never see him either.

I meant to say goodbye to Tsunade, but apparently she had been busy, and so I left. I was on my way to Temari's now.

The drive to Temari's wasn't too long-yay for no traffic! However, since I wasn't very familiar with the area, I had to pull over and ask for directions. And after a good ten minutes of that, I knew where to go, and headed straight there.

Temari lived in a rather nice neighborhood, and though I shouldn't have been, I was rather surprised at how nice it was. It was upscale, and when I got to her house, it was Victorian styled, and I couldn't help but to smirk. _How very Temari it was_, I thought to myself.

But anyway, I got out and locked my car, and walked on up the little walk way, before I pressed the little button for the doorbell. It was _loud_, and awfully annoying, but it certainly would get your attention. As I waited, I looked around a bit. There were two cars in the driveway; a black Hummer, and a dark blue SUV. The grass was crazy green, and the steps leading up to the doors were brick. Little details, though rather pointless, I couldn't help but to notice-it was a bit weird to see things of my siblings.

I heard someone walking up to the door, and I stopped looking, and paid attention to the door. It was opened then, and the person there was someone I didn't recognize. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and inhumanly tan. _Please _don't tell me this was Temari's husband.

"May I help you?" he asked, a slightly snooty tone coming out of his voice.

"Is Temari here?" I asked. I was sure this was the right address.

"Just a moment," he said, closing the door in my face. I had the sudden urge to slap this guy.

The door opened again, and there was Temari. "Hello-" And she saw me then. Her eyes bulged out of her head, and she looked at me with disbelief. In an instant, she pulled me in, and I couldn't help but to yelp a bit.

"Temari, what the hell?!" I practically screamed at her.

So, Temari was married. I wanted to joke with her, saying, "How could _you_ get married?" But even I knew Temari wasn't a bad catch, and hey, for her age, she looked great. That guy I had wanted to slap was her husband, as I suspected, and he was a pretty cool guy as well. They had two kids together; one just graduated high school, and the other was just starting it.

I didn't stay very long at Temari's house. I hadn't realized, but it was actually getting a bit late, and though I loved my sister, I wanted to see Naruto and Hinata. I also had wanted to see Kankuro, but according to Temari, he had been on vacation with his wife. Kankuro having a wife actually _did _shock me, but hey, he had to be made for someone, right?

Anyway, though I didn't want to, I left Temari's place. Her husband was under the impression that I was the son of an old friend of hers, and he hadn't seemed to ask any more than that. He seemed to be rather aware of the weird things in my sister's life, and didn't question them. Good man. I did promise her that I would visit again – soon.

So, I left for Naruto and Hinata's.

That drive was around an hour, and by the time I was in the right city, it was around eight at night. I wouldn't be getting home till _late_, I realized, and knew that my mom would be pissed. Sure, she's a cool mom, but she's still a _mom_. I'd expect her to be pissed. But, I figured I'd call her when I reach Naruto and Hinata's house. It would only be right to the woman. She could yell at me when I got home, but at least she could have an idea of where I was.

I made a right into their street, looking around at the houses. The style was similar to what I remember in my past life, which would mean they lived in a modest home. I was glad they weren't doing poorly. I believe Naruto was a teacher when he was my father, for high schoolers…I think he thought History? Ha. That was a little ironic. As for Hinata, I knew she was a psychiatrist. It made sense for her to be that, considering where she had been for so long. But, since they were older, they might already be retired. But if they had another kid…I doubted it.

I stopped in front of their house. It was quaint; one-story, yellow, a big yard and two SUVs. I turned the key to turn off the car, before getting out my cell phone to call my mom. She answered on the first ring.

_"Where are you?" _she asked me, I could tell she was trying to hold back her anger.

"About two hours away from home," I told her, also telling her the city. "I'm sorry mom. You can yell at me for this when I get home, and ground me or whatever, but this is something I have to do."

I heard her sigh. _"I know, just…be careful, okay Gaara? I know you're doing what you need to, but you are still my son and I worry about you."_

I smiled. "I know mom. I call you when I leave, okay?"

_"Okay_," she said. "_I love you."_

"Mom!" I complained. Jeez, why did mothers have to be like that?

She laughed. _"Bye, Gaara."_

"Bye mom," and I hung up the phone.

I sighed, taking in a huge breath, before letting it out. It was now or never, and I was going to apologize to Naruto and Hinata. And of course, out of the kindness of their hearts, they would forgive me. I would have to find a way to make it up to them, though. Sakura and I had been hurting them way too much – and they were our best friends! It would be weird in this world without them around. I definitely wasn't looking forward to it.

With my thoughts collected, I got out of the car, locked it, and proceeded on my way to the door. I took another deep breath and let it out. I pushed the button for the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" I heard a slightly familiar voice; it was feminine. It had to be Hinata.

"Hello-?" Her eyes widened when she opened the door and saw me. Her pale blue eyes grew impossibly large, and all I could do was smile awkwardly at her.

"Hey, Hinata," I said softly, hoping not to scare her.

"Naruto!" she yelled out, her eyes still wide and surprised.

"Yes dear?" I heard him, and knew he was coming to the door. "Who's at the-?" And he had the same reaction as Hinata. His blue eyes went impossibly wide.

"Hey Naruto," I said, still smiling awkwardly.

It was really awkward. They were both in their forties, both of them had wide eyes and I was just looking at them both, in my teenager body.

"Gaara?" Naruto spoke, questioning me.

"Yup," I said, rocking on my feet. "I have all my memories."

That seemed to wake them out of their little daze, and immediately ushered me into their house. They rushed me to what I assumed was their living room, where I sat down on a large sofa, Naruto sat next to me, and Hinata went to the kitchen.

"Gaara, do you want anything to eat? Drink?" she asked me.

"I'm good, thanks," I told her.

She awkwardly came back, sitting on the other side of me. Yeah, this was _really_ awkward.

"Has Sakura been brought back too?" Naruto asked me. Of course he would know she would be the first thing I would want if I came back. There was no me without her; nothing in life made sense without Sakura.

"Yeah," I told him, nodding my head. "I just found her, actually. Only this time, I'm the one with the memories, and she doesn't remember anything at all."

They sat there in silence as I explained to them everything that happened since I met Sakura. I mentioned how she was now actually happy, how she was bisexual and had a girlfriend and about my dream I had of her. Honestly, talking about these things depressed me a little bit, but at the same time, it was nice to do it. I hadn't really been able to explain everything to anyone, since most people would think I was crazy. But Naruto and Hinata knew, better than anybody, about me and Sakura, and they knew about our last life as well.

"I'm sorry," I told him suddenly. "I'm sorry…about what happened in my last life."

He was surprised to feel Hinata hug him, and then Naruto did the same.

"Gaara, don't even need to worry about that," Naruto said, complete honesty in his older voice.

"We were never even mad – except at Raido, of course." He looked up and could see the sadness in Hinata's eyes, but he believed what she said to him – about how they had never been mad. Even though he knew they would forgive him, truly _knowing _it, and hearing them say it, felt as though something heavy had been lifted from his shoulders. It was a great feeling.

"Do you at least have a normal child now? No reincarnation?"

They both laughed at that, letting go of their hug from me as they told me about their daughter. Her name was Kumi, she was a junior in high school and as far as they knew, she wasn't a reincarnation. That made me happy and I couldn't help but to smile. I had actually been afraid that they might have raised Sasuke. I knew they would never have turned him down as their son, but if he had his memories back, Hinata and Naruto might not be there. So for their sake, and his and Sakura's, he was thankful that Sasuke hadn't come back.

I stayed there for a good hour, before I knew I should leave. My mother would be worried, like I knew she already was, and I didn't want to make it worse for her. So, I told Naruto and Hinata I would see them again soon, and we exchanged numbers. They agreed to help me with Sakura and I was glad that they would help. With them, his siblings and Tsunade, how could Sakura _not _get her memories back?

Right as I walked outside, I called my mother and told her that I was on my way home. And as I hung up and got in the car, I couldn't help but to grin at all that had happened today. I had gone to the asylum, saw Tsunade, Itachi, then Temari, then even Naruto and Hinata. Today had been absolutely amazing that he couldn't believe that it had all happened. The grin just wouldn't leave my face, and I saw no point in forcing it away. I rolled down my windows, blared my music, and even though I knew that my mom would scream at me when I got home, I knew that today had been one of the best days in this existence.


	10. Plans

It was the following day, and I was waking up later than usual. I was exhausted. I had stayed up late since I had to drive home, and then my mother had to of course to talk to me and I got "in trouble." Though really, it wasn't that I was in trouble; the woman refused to ground me. She was way too nice, and all I got was just a talking to – which admittedly, did make me feel bad. However, I got to talk to some people I hadn't seen in years, so it was hard to really feel guilty about coming home late. One day, I would have to explain to the woman the whole thing, but I wouldn't do that until I had Sakura back. Then, she and I could tell my mother together.

So, I slowly got up, groaning. I was still way too tired to get up, but I wanted to go to school. I wanted to see Sakura – I had a plan. My idea was to find a way to bring up everyone that I had seen yesterday, bring up their names, and hopefully it would bring on some more deja vu for Sakura. If it didn't, well...at least it couldn't hurt. I had to try everything that I could think of. The smallest of things could remind Sakura.

I needed to take a shower, since I hadn't taken one last night, so I took a quick one – only lasting ten minutes. Then it took another ten minutes to get ready and out the door, grabbing a poptart as I did. At this point, I would be lucky to get to school on time. But, I did own a Corvette, and they were one of the fastest cars.

I grinned as I turned up the radio and sped off from my house off to school.

Got to school five minutes before the bell rang, so I walked quickly over to my Physics class. It was a bit of an annoying walk, so I knew I would have just enough time to get to the classroom.

However, I did make it and I walked to the back where Sakura was currently sitting. And as I sat down, the bell rang.

"Barely made it," she said, grinning at me and laughing.

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied, panting from the exercise. Most people normally wouldn't care about being late, but in this class, most people did. If you were not in your seat by the time the bell rang, the teacher would immediately send you to the office – the bitch was s_trict_. And I didn't have time to go to the office; I had to be close to Sakura. That was the only thing on my mind.

The teacher began her lecture, and the whole time Sakura and I were 'passing notes', as people would call it. But actually, we were using her notebook and would just reply to each other that way, rather than risking an actual_ note_. She had started it and it had just made me grin; I liked that she liked talking to me, even if we were just merely friends at this point. It was still nice and Sakura would always be a fun person.

_So, why were you in such a hurry after school yesterday? _she wrote down.

I replied, _Had to meet up with some people I hadn't seen in forever._

_ What people? _she asked.

_Family friends and relatives_, I wrote. _One of em', Tsunade, works in an insane asylum about an hour away. Temari, my aunt, and then my other aunt and uncle, Hinata and Naruto. I haven't seen them in years!_

It took Sakura a bit to reply. I watched her sneakily as she read what I wrote, and I know I saw her eyes widen. It had to be another deja vu moment, and hopefully it would be a big one.

She finally replied_, An insane asylum? That's wicked! Which asylum?_

_ It's in a city called Konoha_, I wrote down. _It's a small city about an hour or so away._

Once again, I noticed her eyes widen, before she squeezed them shut – as if she was in pain. I couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty for that, but at the same time I knew it had to be done. Sakura had to remember and I would do whatever I had to for her memories to come back. Even if it took years, I would do it. I wanted – needed – my Sakura back.

Sakura didn't get the chance to reply because the bell rang, and I hadn't realized that she and I had pretty much wasted the whole class period 'talking'. It didn't really surprise me, though, as much as it seemed to surprise her; Sakura and I could talk for hours and hours, but it would only feel like minutes. It was just this thing that we had together, that had been there since the very first time we spoke. Sakura and I were meant to be.

* * *

It was finally lunch time.

The classes had been going by quickly and I had talked about what I had talked about with Sakura to the other guys, since they had asked why I was in a rush yesterday as well. Of course, I saw no need to tell them the names. It was Sakura that needed to hear those.

So, I sat down in the seat that Sakura would soon be across from, and the rest of the guys slowly followed. Sakura and Ashley, as usual, were the last to sit with us and we all waved and said 'Hi' to each other. It was just how we all seemed to be; it was so normal that it became a routine for me. It was almost weird, but at the same time I liked it. I liked these people that were now my friends. They couldn't compare to my old friends from my first life of course, but I liked them. I wouldn't mind having them as friends in my current life.

I could feel Sakura looking at me, and when I looked up at her, her gaze was on her food. That happened a couple of times and I couldn't stop from smirking. Her memory wasn't back, but she definitely was getting something – whatever it was, I hoped it was realizing that she was in love with me and could only be happy with me. If she had truly remembered me, she would have told me the very second she knew and we wouldn't be in this school anymore. But, I knew she would. With every passing second, I felt more and more confident that Sakura would once again be mine – and soon. I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

Everyone else was having some mindless chatter, while Sakura and I were playing our look and look away game. And to my surprise, no one seemed to notice that neither of us were really talking. Sakura would smile and nod her head if Ashley said something to her, but really, it was just us in this world. In this world, everyone else was gone and we were the only two here; no one was here to disturb us. She looked, then I looked, then she would look away. Then I would look away, then she would look again. It was strange, whatever this was, but it was kind of fun. It was me and Sakura, being who we are.

However, our little world was shattered by the sound of the bell. She blinked, looking as though she was surprised to hear the bell, and I couldn't help but to chuckle just a bit. Thankfully she didn't hear me and I got up, dumping my trash in the trashcan, before waiting for those of us that would be walking in the same direction. Randy, Kyle and I had U.S. History next, and after that would be P.E. with Sakura and Randy. It was the first moment that I realized Ashley and I had no classes together. And even though she was a nice girl and had no idea of mine and Sakura's past, I resented her. She had the most amazing girl in her possession, and she probably didn't even appreciate Sakura as much as she should.

I shook off those thoughts though. I didn't want to think about something like that right now.

* * *

History went by slowly since there was a sub, which meant we would just be watching some lame movie about some war and would have to take notes on it. Definitely not my favorite thing, but at least it was an easy lesson – it didn't require much thinking.

I got to see Sakura next so I always had a habit of walking quickly towards the gym; thankfully Randy was a quick walker naturally, so it didn't look like I was racing towards the gym to see Sakura. Luckily, none of them had actually realized how I felt about Sakura, and though it shocked me a bit, I was definitely happy for it. If they knew how I felt about her, they might resent me because of how I feel. And if they spoke to me about it, there's no way I'd hold back. I love her more than they could ever imagine; I had loved Sakura for so long that, whatever they felt for her, could never compare to my feelings. No matter how selfish I was about Sakura, I would never hold back on it. She was mine after all.

Randy and I headed over to the locker rooms for the guys, and not much later, we left and caught up with Sakura, who had already finished changing.

"Hey guys," she said grinning, waving at us as we walked over to her.

"Hey," Randy said, grinning back.

I merely nodded at her, though a smirk was plain on my face so I knew she wouldn't take it rudely. It was my personality, after all.

That day, the teacher decided that he wanted us to play basketball. The three of us were annoyed with that thought, but we did it anyway. Mind you, we did it the way _we _wanted to, but they should be thankful we were doing it at all. It was just us three, and we were playing horse – rather than actually playing basketball. The teacher yelled at us a couple of times, but finally gave up after the fourth time of getting mad. They should just realize that we're going to do what we want if they're going to force us to do something we didn't want. It was how us teenagers thought. Then thinking that, it made me smirk. Even though I was in a teenager's body and had yet to grow older than sixteen, I still felt more mature and older than everyone. I had lived three lives, after all.

P.E. finally ended, which meant school was finally over for the day. Thankfully, I barely had any homework tonight. I got changed and waited for Randy, before we left the locker room and met up with Sakura who was waiting for us. We all walked to Ashley's class, which was on the way to the entrance, before we walked to the front of the school.

"Anyone wanna' go to the movies tonight?" Sakura asked when everyone was together. "Ash is busy and I _really_ wanna' see the new Saw movie."

Everyone else was also busy. The twins had to stay at home and babysit, Kyle had to go to see his grandma for her birthday, Randy was grounded and Max already had a date.

However, I _wasn't_ busy. "I'm free," I told her.

Her eyes shined and I felt my heart melt. That look could stop any heart – but it especially stopped mine.

"Great! Then meet you at the movie theater at six?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great! See you there."

Sakura and Ashley then got on Sakura's bike, before riding off. I knew I couldn't keep the grin off my face so I looked away from the guys, said 'Bye' and left in my car. I wanted to have another plan ready before I saw Sakura tonight. It would be the first time her and I would really be _alone_ together. And I would definitely take advantage of it.

* * *

I arrived at the movie theater at 5:50. I couldn't help but to be early. I was excited to see Sakura, could you really blame me? Surprisingly enough, as I walked inside the theater, I saw her there already. Maybe she was excited to hang out with me too? I shook that thought out of my head; I didn't want to be too hopeful too fast.

"Hey Gaara," she said, a grin on her face. She was wearing what she had been wearing at school, only you could tell that she had redone her makeup and brushed her hair. I had done the same – only I hadn't put on any makeup.

"Hey," I said, walking over to her and stopping when I was a foot in front of her.

We got in line for the movie that we would be seeing at 6:15, which would explain why she wanted me to be there at 6:00. And as we got up to the counter to buy our tickets, I lightly pushed her out of the way so I would buy both tickets.

"Hey, I could pay for my own, ya' know," she told me, pouting.

I chuckled; she was way too cute, I swear. "I know, but can't I be a gentleman? I don't get to do it much."

"Pfft. Don't know why you do it around me, though," she said as we walked away from the counter. "I bet I'm as manly as you."

I out right laughed at that. "Alright Sakura, whatever helps you sleep at night."

She glared, before laughing as well. We went to the snack area where we got two cokes and one large bucket of popcorn. I was originally planning on getting two, but she had said one. That would help me even more; I couldn't help from grinning.

We went to the top of the theater, and the in the end, we were the only two on the top. Sakura had said that she preferred it this way, which was why she would always go to movies about a month after they came in. It was less of a crowd that way, and I definitely liked her way of thinking. I didn't want a big crowd around Sakura and me either.

The movie started and we were already half way through the popcorn. What can I say? It was tasty and very buttery. The best part was that mine and Sakura's hands bumped into each other more than once. Actually, it was starting to happen every time we reached in for popcorn. Coincidence was a possibility, but I wouldn't necessarily say that because it was Sakura and me. That connection would always be there, even if one of us didn't remember the other.

The movie was over and Sakura and I waited for everyone else to clear out, before we left.

"So what'd you think?" she asked as we slowly made it down the stairs.

"It was alright," I told her, looking down into her eyes as she looked up at me. "Still doesn't beat the fourth one to me."

She giggled. "Is that your favorite, too? I absolutely loved that one."

She stopped at the last stair, and I stopped at the one above it. "Yeah, it was definitely the most interesting. I liked the first one too, but the fourth...I don't know, it was just more fascinating I guess."

"Yeah, exactly," she said, grinning. "Thank God I know someone who can agree with me on that! No one else likes the Saw movies but me."

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised. I would think that at least the twins liked them.

"Nope. Ash will come with me to see em', but she doesn't really like em'."

I grinned. "Well, if there's ever a movie that no one else wants to go to, just tell me and I'll go."

She grinned back at me. "Or maybe you'll just be my new movie buddy in general."

"If that's what you want," I told her, leaning on the rail. Our bodies were close, and I didn't stop myself from making our bodies even closer. We were touching, but it was more casual than flirting. But even still, it affected me more than anything else had in a long time. Touching her, even if it wasn't her bare skin, drove me crazy and made me want more of her.

Whether she admitted it or not, I know she was going through the same thing that I was. My breathing was short and so was hers, and our eyes didn't drop from the others. She was helpless just as much as I was; we were staring into each other's eyes, and I could feel myself leaning my face closer to hers. And she did the same. Within seconds, our breaths were intermingling and my heart was racing. This was it. I was going to kiss her again, after so many years – and this wasn't a dream, I knew. It couldn't be. It was Sakura and I, in a real movie theater, in real life. And we were going to kiss. And from this kiss, she was going to remember.

"Gawd, I can't believe this movie is still in theaters, can you?"

And with the voice of some person, the spell that we were both in suddenly vanished, and Sakura pulled away from me. I pulled away from her as well, though it killed me to do so.

She turned around and got onto the ground floor, before walking out of the theater. I didn't bother to chase after her – I was too depressed at this point. But as I walked out, I saw the person who had broken the magic. I immediately glared at him and tripped him as I passed him and he went to go clean up the movie theater.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?" he cursed as he slowly got up, eying me.

I stopped, before turning around. "Nothing, fuck-face. Maybe you should watch where you're going."

"Listen kid-"

"Karl, just let it go," the other worker told the guy.

"Fine." The guy growled, but listened to the other and started to walk away.

Fuck that. I wanted a fight. "Pussy," I said. I didn't yell it, but I said it loud enough so he'd be able to hear.

"You fucker!" The guy turned around and walked in my direction; I smirked.

"That the best you can do? Oh come on, you dick-fuck."

The guy was mad now, and I merely grinned. I could tell he was wanting a fight. And the second he raised his fist, I raised mine first and punched him straight in the nose, making him fall back. His nose was bleeding.

After that, I simply walked away. "That's what you get for ruining it," I said, to myself. He was the asshole he ruined my moment with Sakura. Sakura and I would have kissed if it wasn't for what he had done. And because we didn't kiss, it left for quite an awkward moment between us.

"Fuck," I cursed as I walked outside the theater. But to my surprise...there was Sakura, standing next to my car.

"What are you-"

"I got dropped off," she told me, not looking at me but only my car. "I hate driving my bike at night, so I was hoping you could drop me off home."

I couldn't help but to feel stunned. The reason why Sakura didn't have her bike didn't really matter to me. But what _did_ matter was that I clearly hadn't screwed up as badly as I had thought, because if I had, Sakura could have had someone pick her up easily.

"So..." she continued, prompting me to reply.

"Oh, yeah; of course," I told her, unlocking my car immediately.

We both got inside and I started the engine, before rolling my window down a little to let some of the fresh air in.

"Do you remember where I live?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, before backing out and driving out of the theater. Of course I remembered where she lived; I may have only been there once, but I wouldn't forget where she lived.

She started playing with the radio stations, looking for something she liked. Apparently nothing good was on.

"I have some CDs in the compartment," I told her.

She opened it up and found a CD case and pulled it out. I was curious which one she would choose. And when she did choose one, I didn't see, but I could hear it as she put it in.

When she the first song popped on, I knew immediately which CD. "You like Iron Maiden?" I asked her. Apart of me was shocked that she liked them, but then another part of me wasn't; Iron Maiden was Sakura's favorite band in our first life.

"Yeah, has been since I was little," she told me. "It's like I knew them before I ever heard them or something."

I wanted to grin, but I bit my lip to stop myself. Even a band was familiar to her, and as strange as it was, it made me happy. It reminded me that it wouldn't be too terribly difficult to remind her of our past.

"Maybe you heard them in a past life," I said. I said it in a joking fashion, but I meant it completely seriously.

"Maybe..." she said. I wanted to look at her when she considered that. Jeez, she had to remember something, right?

"Maybe..." she spoke again. "Maybe I knew you in a past life."

My heart beat faster. "Why would you say that?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said softly. I could see from the corner of my eye that her head was bent down, looking at her lap. "I just...feel like we've known each other a lot longer than we really have."

We turned down her street. "Perhaps," I told her, not willing to reveal anything. If I told her the truth, then I would never get her. She would deem me crazy and she would never speak to me. She had to figure this out on her own.

I stopped in front of her house. "Maybe you'll figure it out," I told her, looking directly at her.

She looked up, looked straight up into my eyes, and I saw something there. It wasn't realization, but it was definitely something. And I wanted to know what that something is.

"Maybe..." she said softly, before shaking her head and smiling at me, that look in her eyes gone. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" And with that, she got out of the car and shut the door.

I watched as she got into her house, making sure she got in safely, before leaving.

A sigh escaped me. Sakura was remembering. Sakura was...remembering. That thought made it impossible for me to think straight, and it was a miracle I didn't get into a car accident on my way home – though I probably pissed off a number of drivers. But I didn't care.

Sakura was remembering.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I would like to apologize to people for taking so long on this story. BUT, because I have another story that I absolutely want to write, I realized that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't finish this story. But, I will not be wrapping up this story super quickly like I did with "Insane Catastrophe," and will be doing it the way I had originally planned. **

**For anyone who would like to know, the other story I am writing about is Kingdom Hearts – yaoi. So if anyone is interested in that, please give it a gander. :3**

**And again, I do sincerely apologize to anyone who was waiting on this. But I AM back, and I WILL be finishing this story.**

**Thank you!**


	11. Ash is Leaving?

It was the next day, and I couldn't remember the last time I felt so happy. I mean sure, the night I saw my sister and old friends was thrilling, but last night, Sakura had felt something. Whatever it was, I didn't necessarily care, but I knew some part of her was trying to remember our past. And that was all I needed.

I raced to school that morning, hoping to at least talk to Sakura before we went to our first class. Unfortunately, when I arrived at the school, even though I saw our friends, I didn't see Sakura. However, as I got out, I realized something was wrong. Their moods were completely down and it was shocking to see them all looking so depressed.

"What's up guys?" I asked them as I walked up to them. Jeez, it was even worse up close.

"Randy, you tell him," Kyle said, looking down. "You know the story the best."

Randy sighed. The dude looked like he had been crying when he finally looked up at me. He was so haggard looking. "Ash is leaving."

My eyes widened and I felt stunned. "W-What?" I asked him.

"Her dad got a new job – _way_ better than the one he has now, and you know how Ash's parents are about cash..."

Yeah, I did know. Ashley's parents were money hungry parasites, which of course was the only reason Ashley was even allowed to date Sakura. Ashley had told me that her parents actually wanted her to _marry_ Sakura so she could 'dive herself into Sakura's wealth'. Ashley of course thought it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, as we all did, but it had been the only way Ashley could date Sakura.

"Where are they moving to?" I asked, unable to help it.

"England," Mikey answered. We were in America.

"Jeez," I said, just stunned.

I had two very different emotions running through my mind.

The first emotion was sadness. Even though Ashley was my rival, it didn't mean that I hated her. Over the time that I had known and hung out with the girl, I realized how kind and considerate she was. I understood why Sakura was with her, and I wasn't even mad at Sakura for being with her. I was jealous of Ashley of course, but I could never hate her. In fact, it would be a shame to see her go. She was a good friend.

However, the second, and most prominent emotion I was feeling, was that of happiness. I felt guilty about feeling happy, but I couldn't say I wasn't happy. With Ashley gone, it would be even easier to get Sakura back. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting Ashley, and Sakura would no longer be spending all her time with the girl. Sakura would be free.

I wasn't stupid enough to think that this would be easy for Sakura, but I knew she would get over it. It would hurt, and it would kill me to see Sakura in pain, but in the end, I knew it was for the best. Sakura was mine.

* * *

Physics was the first period of the day for me, and the only reason I tolerated this class was because Sakura and I had it together. However, I knew she wouldn't be coming, and so I didn't expect it. Hell, I didn't expect to see her the entire day. It would be completely understandable.

So that class came and went surprisingly quickly. It was a rather easy period, thankfully. So I obviously wasn't complaining.

Second period was next, with the twins. They were normally a cheerful, entertaining duo, but today they weren't. They were too upset about Ashley leaving, and though we talked a little in the beginning of class, it wasn't much, and it wasn't about anything important.

Through the class, I kept thinking about the situation at hand. And then it came to me, something that I had forgotten and hadn't thought much about until now.

_Was everyone, 'sides Randy, sad and happy to see Ashley leaving?_

When I met the guys, they were all upfront about their feelings for Sakura. They had all admitted to having feelings for her, even though none of them would ever do anything because they knew how much she and Ashley felt for each other. But, now that Ashley would be leaving, could they all be thinking that they might have a chance with her now?

_Shit_, I thought to myself. I hoped that my thoughts were wrong, and that no one would go after her, but it would make a lot of sense. Ashley would be gone, therefore giving them all an opportunity to win Sakura's heart. No one would of course go after her so soon, but I had a feeling they would all have an understanding with each other – whoever could win Sakura, could have her. And for me, this would mean I would have to act sooner.

I hadn't even realized the bell rung, which was why I felt Mikey tugging on my shoulder. Almost robotically, I felt myself getting up out of my chair, and head out in the direction of my third period class. And hell, I didn't think the twins would care if I acted strangely by that. For one, they were too wrapped up in their own depression, and two, I just had to say that I was sad about Ash leaving as well.

By the time it was lunch, I knew for a fact that we wouldn't be seeing Sakura at school today. Though I didn't blame her for not coming, I still wish she had come. Obviously, I love seeing Sakura every day and I hate not being with her. However, I understood that she would need to mourn.

The entire table where we all sat out was uncharacteristically quiet today. It was so strange. Normally, we were one of the louder tables, or at least one of the more entertaining tables. But today, everyone was quiet and barely eating. Everyone was looking down at their food, and maybe taking a couple of bites from whatever they were eating, but they were clearly too caught up in their own world to pay attention to anything around them.

I was similar to how they were, though my reason was just a tad different. Yes, I would miss Ashley, and yes, I was thinking about how I could now have a chance with Sakura. But I was also thinking about how much I _missed_ Sakura. She never took off from school, so it was weird not seeing her – as well as just made the day plain terrible. There was really no point for me to come to school without her here.

* * *

It took forever, but the day was finally over by the ringing of the last bell. It took me a moment to register it, but of course I did and I left the school immediately. I didn't even bother to talk to the guys or find out if they were going to see Sakura or anything, I just left.

I arrived at home around the normal time that I would, and my mother was still at work. Today it seemed that she would be out till late, so I would be making my own dinner tonight. I didn't really mind, but sometimes I was just too damn lazy.

My cell phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked, having not looked at who called me.

_"Gaara?"_ I recognized that voice immediately. It was Sakura. Her voice sounded different, though. It sounded similar to how it used to sound, back in our first life when she was depressed.

"Sakura?"

_"Yeah," _she said softly. It was quiet for a moment. _"Did the guys tell you about Ash?"_ When she said Ashley's name, her voice hitched.

"Yeah," I told her. "I'm sorry."

_"Yeah," _she said, sounding like she was about to break down. _"Can I come over?"_

That shocked me a little bit. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I can come over there if you'd rather, though." Sakura had never been to my house before.

_"No, I'd rather go to your place...if that's okay."_

"Of course it's okay!" I gave Sakura my address, before hearing a confirmation from her that she'd be here in twenty minutes.

Suddenly, I had the urge to clean.

And just like Sakura had said, I heard her pull up in front of my house in twenty minutes. Within that allotted time, I cleaned more than I ever had before. I knew I didn't necessarily have to impress her, but I felt like I should at least try a little. I couldn't really help it.

I opened the front door and saw her getting off her bike, before pulling off her helmet. She was a mess, but she was still beautiful. Her pink hair was wild and it looked like she hadn't brushed it. Her eyes were red as hell and she had tear stains running down her cheeks. And as for her attire, she was dressed in sweats, a tank top and her usual leather jacket.

"Hey," I said to her, leaving my door open as I walked over to her.

"Hey," she said, her voice still soft. She brought her helmet with her as she walked towards me. "Sorry about this...I just didn't wanna' be home."

"It's fine," I told her immediately, before giving her a small smile. "Wanna' come in?"

She simply nodded, before I followed behind her into my house. I shut the door after we walked in.

"Your house is nice," she said, probably just trying to be nice. The house wasn't ugly or horrible or anything, but it was nothing compared to her place.

"Thanks," I said simple. "You want something to eat? Drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

I didn't reply to that, since I really didn't see much of a point. However, I led her to the living room, since I assumed we'd be talking or something like that. And though I secretly wanted to lead her to my bedroom, I knew that would probably be inappropriate.

"So," I began, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Well..." She surprised me by sitting beside me, not that I minded. "I just...I didn't wanna' be home, and you were the first person to pop into mind."

"Well I'm flattered," I told her a bit sarcastically, trying to cheer her up even a little. However, I didn't really mean it sarcastically. I was a little surprised that I was the first person she thought about talking to, considering that in this life, we met not too long ago. But, I was incredibly happy about that. It meant that Sakura trusted me, and that her old self must have had something to do with her wanting to talk to me.

She gave a small sarcastic grin. "You should be," she said, before that smile turned back into a frown.

"Do you wanna' talk?" I asked her. "Or do you want me to try and distract you?" Either of those things could be the only reason why she'd want to hang out.

"I'm not sure," she said, looking down at her lap. "I don't wanna' think about Ashley leaving, but at the same time, I know I shouldn't _not_ think about it. There's nothing I can do to stop it, so no point in trying to deny it happening."

"Yeah, but even for a little bit, distractions can come in handy."

"I guess." She sighed. "I just...I feel like I don't know what I'm gonna' do without her, ya' know? We've been together for so long...I don't know how I'm gonna' react when I can't see her whenever I want."

_I know exactly how you feel,_ I thought to myself. "I know, Sakura," I said to her, looking straight into her eyes. "But it'll get easier eventually." I really didn't know what to say in this kind of situation.

Her smile was bittersweet. "Can you promise that?"

No, I couldn't. "No, I can't," I told her honestly. "You might be a total wreck for a long time, and maybe you won't be able to get over her." Just like how I'll never be able to get over you. "But if you guys are meant to be, as lame as it sounds, it'll happen and then you'll be together again."

She looked back into my eyes, and I felt like a saw another sign of recognition in her. A smile passed over her face, and this time, it wasn't sarcastic or bittersweet. It was a legitimate smile. "That's true," she said softly.

It was quiet between us for a while, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a nice, simple silence.

"So, who's the girl?" Sakura spoke finally.

Her question shocked me a bit. "Wh-What?"

"Who's the girl that made you think of something as lame as that?"

"What makes you think that there's a girl?"

She looked at me knowingly. "I'm not stupid, Gaara. You're a hot guy and there are plenty of hot girls at this school for you to snag at, yet you've never even _mentioned_ a girl you find attractive."

_ That's because the only attractive girl at that school is you, Sakura. _I sighed. "I knew her a long time ago," I told her honestly. I wouldn't tell her all the details, but I would tell her what the other guys knew – well, maybe a little more than what they knew. After all, bringing some of it up might help out her memory.

"She doesn't remember me anymore, though. She was in a car accident that resulted in her getting amnesia. Her family wanted me to stay away from her 'cause they thought I might hurt her or something." I chuckled bitterly. That was the only lie that I would tell Sakura. There obviously had to be some explanation as to why the girl doesn't remember me, and that had been the same reason I had told to the guys.

She looked at me witch shock obvious on her face, but she remained quiet. She probably expected me to say more, so I did. "We knew each other for a long time. She had family issues, and I ended up helping her through it. It was...kind of like an instantaneous love. A lot of people said it was too soon, but I never cared." Memories of me and Sakura flooded my brain. "I knew I loved her, and that was that."

"That's nice," she said softly.

I realized I was no longer looking at her, and immediately I looked up from my lap and to her. Her face no longer read shock, but it read another type of emotion. Unfortunately, I couldn't understand the emotion that it was. It confused the hell out of me.

"I guess," I said, chuckling again.

"So you're still waiting for her?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her. "And I'm never gonna' stop."

"What if she falls for someone else, though?"

"She already has," I told her. "But it doesn't matter. The person makes her happy, so I'm not going to try and do anything about it. All I can do is hope that she remembers me."

"I'm sorry, Gaara."

I shook my head. This wasn't supposed to be about me. "Why are we getting onto this topic anyway?" I asked, grinning at her. "This is supposed to be about you! So, what do you wanna' do?"

Her lips moved into a bright smile that made my heart race. "Nothing," she said. "I think just...being around you somehow makes me feel better."

"Tis my charm," I said, winking at her. But of course, inside I was ecstatic.

She laughed, and it felt so good to hear her laugh again. The day at school was just too depressing, and I hadn't been able to see Sakura at all that day. But now, she was here, in my house, and I was helping her get into a good mood. Life felt good.

Her phone rang.

"Ash?" And everything felt as though it shattered the second Sakura looked at who was calling her.

I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but of what I could tell, Ashley seemed to be crying and Sakura was trying to make her feel better.

"I'll be right over," she spoke into the phone, before hanging up.

Sakura looked back to me. I could see the apology already making its way into her eyes, but I closed my own eyes and ignored it. "Go over to her," I said. "I'm sure she needs you more than anything right now."

She got up, before nodding and I knew she was looking at me with a guilty expression on her face. I had known Sakura for so long, so it was almost second nature to what was going through her mind. "Thanks for everything," she said, before quickly leaving the house.

I heard the sound of her motorcycle screeching away as she left to go see Ashley.

My heart felt like it would shatter any moment, but I forced myself to ignore it. I was acting so stupid. I _knew_ that Sakura still wanted Ashley, so why did it feel like such a shock that she would go over to her?

Sakura wanted to be with Ashley, and I knew that. I didn't know if Sakura truly loved her though. The selfish part of me believed that Sakura could never love anyone but me, because we were meant to be together and no one could ever replace me in her heart. Even if she _thought_ that she loved Ashley, there was really no way she actually could because her heart was mine, like my heart was hers.

But then...there was that insecure part of myself that thought Sakura _did_ love Ashley, and that part of me was killing me. I didn't want Sakura to love anyone but me, but I couldn't deny the possibility of it happening. Sakura didn't know me in this life, therefore she didn't know that her soul was missing me. So for all I knew, Sakura might actually be in love with Ashley.

My chest was burning and I actually gasped out into the empty living room.

"Sakura," I whispered. She was mine. No one could love Sakura as much as I did, and I knew that was absolutely true. It didn't matter how much Ashley _thought_ she loved Sakura, because it could never compare to my love for Sakura. Nothing in the world could compare to how I felt about Sakura.

I was the one who had found her in that asylum and helped her through all of her mental illnesses, and even made some of them go away.

I was the one who took her into society and made her realize that she could be around normal people without going crazy and attacking them.

I was the one who _fought_ for her with all of my strength.

I was the one who _died for her_.

I could feel myself going crazy with grief, but I didn't care. Memories of me and Sakura were bombarding my mind and for once, I wanted them to go away. It hurt too much to remember and it was killing me inside that it wasn't like the way it used to be.

Sakura wasn't in love with me anymore, nor did she even remember me. I could tell myself it would happen with time all I wanted, but how long could I be so positive about it? Sakura had been _here_, in my house, with just us two, and the second Ashley called her, she was gone.

I wanted to hate Ashley. _Gawd_, how much I wanted to hate that girl. But I couldn't. It wasn't her fault that she found Sakura first. But it would be so much easier to just blame the innocent girl for everything bad that had happened in this life.

I took in a deep breath, before letting it out. My entire body, physically and mentally, just felt numb. And slowly, I made my way to my room, before closing the door and just lying on my bed. I didn't even eat dinner that night.

I just wanted to disappear and go back to a time where Sakura was mine, and we could be together.


End file.
